Naruto Way of Plasma
by DragonLord234
Summary: Please look inside for the details of the fic. It really is good just give it a chance. Rated M for language and other things, but not yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is my new story idea where Naruto has three elemental affinities, which are fire wind and lightning. So most of his jutsu I will be making up, but they will be known as inferno techniques (air and fire) and plasma (air, fire, lightning). Not sure about pairings yet, but will have a fem Haku and a fem Kyuubi. Also, I will find a way for it to work, but any pairing as long as it's not yaoi if you want a fem insert male name here then I will consider it, but no promises. In addition, I will be starting this during the wave arc near the beginning close to when they are about to meet the daemon (this is the British spelling for and I think that it looks cooler so no complaints about it.) brothers. The other thing is that my Naruto will be really good, but will not be almighty. He will also have a few tricks up his sleeves, but you will have to read to find out what they are. Oh, the other thing that I should mention is that all of the characters of the rookie 9 (I think) are 15 putting Naruto at 18 seeing as he failed the academy three times. Other ages will be stated as needed or changed depending on how the pairings go. Also this is my first fic so please be gentle...and thats what she said...ok, ok sorry if that offends people or not. Oh and a shout out to my beta Silvdra-zero, well here it goes.

Chapter 1

We find our favorite blond hero walking along a road civilian style wondering if his head was about to explode from their resident banshee. Sakura had been praising Sasuke's worthless hide all the way from the gates of Konoha and it was really starting to get on his nerves. As the group of five walked toward wave country, Naruto had found companionship in Tazuna and the two had become fast friends. At first, the two of them were weary of each other, but they both got over it by the second day of travel. Naruto had found someone that he felt comfortable letting the mask slip a bit, which was unusual around anyone other, then Sarutobi-Jiji otherwise known as the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Not many people knew this about Naruto, but he was actually very smart and was very skilled for a genin. That combined with the fact that he had been able to unlock his bloodline very early and had been training in it almost none stop, put him at almost low to mid chunin level he just didn't have the experience to have that rank. The thing that bothered him the most was not that the villagers and almost everyone hated him; no, it was the fact that he still had to play the part of the fool. Still had to make it seem like he was, and shuddered at the thought, in love with the howler monkey know as Sakura. That and he had to act as if he considered that jutsu/technique stealing Sasuke as a rival.

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he noticed a puddle. He quickly glanced at the sky and saw that it was a bright sunny day and he knew that it had not rained it a few days, so the puddle was obviously a genjutsu, or some kind of technique that allowed a person to disguise themselves, though it was not a very good one to be using in an area that had not had rain recently. Naruto decided to test out a theory and decided to ask Kakashi about it.

"Kakashi-sensei? Isn't a bit weird for there to be a puddle in the middle of the road when we haven't had rain in a while?"

"Tch, what does the dobe know about anything? Let's just get moving so that we can get back to the village so that I can get back to training to kill_ that _person**.**" Sasuke said and pushed past Naruto and moved past the puddle followed by his ever-present pink haired bit…I mean puppy Sakura, and as Naruto had thought, Kakashi just shrugged and signaled for Naruto to be ready to react if anything happened, and proceeded to move past the puddle.

Before he got more then a foot away from the puddle two ninja jump out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in the chain and pulled thus ripping Kakashi into little bloody pieces. Sakura screamed causing everyone to pause and cover their ears groaning in pain. Naruto immediately started to bark orders' seeing as their 'sensei' was out of commission.

"Sakura stay back and protect Tazuna-san, Sasuke you and I will take them down togeth…Sasuke, No! Get back here, damn it" Sasuke had completely ignored Naruto and rushed in attacking one of the two brothers, but completely ignoring the other.

'I don't need that dobe I am an elite this should be easy for me I can take them and then all will see the power of the Uchiha clan.' Sasuke had gotten into a taijutsu fight with one of the daemon brothers and was so focused on his one opponent and his own thoughts that he forgot about the other one, and was only saved by Naruto who threw a kunai, which caught the chain and pinned it to a tree.

The two nins then looked at each other and nodded and detached the chain thus allowing the one, who was engaged with Sasuke, to quickly finish him off now that he had his arm free. Sasuke was sent flying by a punch from the nins un-gauntleted hand and the two nins then turned to face Naruto. Naruto began to sweat not knowing if he could take both of the nins together, he was sure that he could take one, but both was doubtful. That was unless he decided to reveal that he had unlocked the bloodline that he had received from his mother's family (I will be explaining why he knows who his mother is at a latter time). The decision was made for him when both of nins rushed him. Naruto flashed through some had signs and called out **plasma release: plasma grenade jutsu**. With that, Naruto opened his mouth and ball of plasma shot out and exploded. The two nins were able to just barely escape being melted by the extremely hot liquid, but one had his jacket burned a bit revealing something that Naruto was not expecting. That one of the nin was a kunoichi.

"So it seems that your name in the bingo book is a bit misleading, don't you think brother and_ sister_ daemons?" Naruto chuckled

"What do you think that you are talking about brat?" Asked the now revealed female pair of what was formally known as the daemon brother. She then heard her brother clear his throat to get her attention and looked down causing her to look down and seeing that part of her cloths was burned revealing the wraps that she had around her breast. She blushed and started trying to cover herself and yell pervert only to be stopped when Naruto threw her a blanket so she could cover up.

"Well this is interesting, I wonder how many people now that you are a woman. I'm willing to bet that it's not many so how about this, I will let both of you go, if that is, you tell me why you are so intent on trying to kill our team and our client." The pair looked at each other, decided to comply, especially after that little display of power from the blond brat, and then nodded.

"We were hired by Gato to kill Tazuna the bridge builder. Now you will keep your word and let us go right?" Both started to back up until they heard another voice talk from the tree line

"Unfortunately that is not his decision to make, it's mine."

Every one turned to see Kakashi walk out of the woods still reading his little orange book. The rest of team seven and Tazuna were amazed that Kakashi was still alive.

"What do you mean? He made the deal so how could it not be his decision on what happens?" asked the male daemon sibling.

"Well he did make the deal, but he did not have authorization from the ranking ninja, which is me. That and it really should be a team decision seeing as you both were defeated in a team effort. So Sasuke Sakura what do you think?"

Both Naruto and the daemon siblings were stunned at how quickly he had just dismissed Naruto and his ability to take down not one, but two chunin and then successfully negotiate with them for peace. Sasuke just smirked

"I think that they should each give me all of the jutsu that they know and train me. After that they'll be worthless to us so We'll just kill them both."

Kakashi just nodded "And what do you think Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded and agreed with everything that Sasuke said.

"Well there you have it since it is two to one in favor of what Sasuke would like then it shall go in his favor…of course you could always choose option two which is that I kill both of you." Throughout this Kakashi had not once put his book away and so didn't notice that Naruto was getting angrier at each word that came out the two's mouth.

"**ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE KAKASHI YOU ARE WILLING TO LET THAT LITTLE PRICK GET HIS WAY? I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN. INFERNO RELEASE: GREAT WALL OF FLAMES JUTSU."** With that, Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and a wall of flames cut off Naruto and the Daemon Siblings from the rest of the group. "Quick, run get yourselves out of here I will try and hold them off long enough for you two to get away."

"Why are you trying so hard to help us? We were trying to kill you. Why would you risk banishment from your village just to help out a couple of missing nin?"

"Because I have seen to much suffering in mylife, and I would do everything anything if I can help it I'm not going to let anyone else suffer that as well."

The woman walked up to Naruto, kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him. When the brother walked up to him, he whispered something into his ear and then turned away from him and the two jumped into the woods and vanished into the forest.

Naruto turned around with just enough time to doge out of the way of a great waterfall jutsu, which effectively extinguished his own wall of flames. As he glanced back at his 'comrades and sensei', he knew that he was in for it. Kakashi looked well beyond incensed, but not half as much as the young Uchiha. Sasuke looked well beyond that point as face was red and fists clenched and Sakura….Well, Naruto thought, Sakura just looked plan funny. Sakura was standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Naruto you are here by relieved of your genin status. You will face charges of disobeying a superior officer, treason, and aiding a missing nin." Kakashi started to say something else, but was stopped by Sasuke who leaned in and said something to Kakashi. "Very well Sasuke. Naruto, I will be willing to let this slide if you agree to give Sasuke here all of your jutsu knowledge as well as anything else that he may require. Also you will assist in the recapturing of the two missing nin so that Sasuke and I can interrogate them for any further knowledge that they might have."

"Well gee Kakashi that is just so generous of you. Yeah sure, I'll help you recapture that woman so that Sasuke can have his fun learning some new things. I don't know what I was thinking I'm so sorry….NOT! What the hell is wrong with you? I help a person that _you_ were going to let that prick use and you have the nerve to try and get me to handover my jutsus to him? Forget it; it'll be an absolute zero blizzard in hell before I would even consider it. I would rather be run through by your raikiri again."

The rests of team seven as well as Tazuna were stunned, although for different reasons. Tazuna was stunned because Kakashi was really going to let the Uchiha kid rape that woman, and was taking the black haired brats side as well. Team seven was stunned because of Naruto's complete 180-attitude change. Since when was he sarcastic in that way, or so quick to anger.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Kakashi questioned. "I would never hurt one of my students, and still you have to be punished for your breach in protocol it's only natural. Personally, I think that Sasuke is saving your ass here. If it were up to normal protocol, you would be marked right now an enemy of the village and we would either have to kill you or bring you in as a missing nin. This way everyone remains in their station and you don't have to worry about any charges being pressed.

"Ok first of all, yes, I tried to help them, but only after you changed the deal. As for protocol, you were absent and there wasn't any time to make a group decision. That means that the decisions fall to the oldest member of the group, which just happens to be me. As for the jutsus, the Uchiha wouldn't be able to copy my techniques even if he had those damned eyes of his. You see all of my jutsus and techniques are clan and or bloodline limit related stuff so you will never get any of it out of me, bedsides the only jutsu that isn't is the Kage bushin no jutsu and there is no way in hell that Sasuke has the chakra capacity to use it, not to mention the fact that the only reason why I was able to learn it was because of extenuating circumstance. So next, because this conversation is getting us nowhere, besides I got information that the three of you with your plans almost lost us. I found out from the daemon siblings were not working alone. They are also working with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice. They are also tasked with the same mission as the daemon siblings. Also as to your comment that you would never harm one of your students, my response to that is as fallows. You would never do it now that I'm your student because I am now a ninja under the old man's care and you would have to come up with a plausible excuse so that you wouldn't have your ass in a sling."

"Yeah right and you fell for that trick? There is no way that an enemy combatant nin would ever give away information like that. Especially if they were working with Zabuza. He is one of the most ruthless people that has ever existed in the shinobi world so try again Naruto, or better yet just let me and Sasuke do it so you don't screw it up again. As for you r comments to my reaction to your earlier claims I will have to write you up for insubordination when we return to the village."

The one tihng that everyon one seemed to have forgotten about was Tazuna and he was starting to make some mental note as to the reactions and comments made by the other members of team seven. He was debating at the moment if it would be a good idea to go with team seven when they returned so that he could give his own report on the teams progress and efficiency or just to entrust his report to Naruto, though he was leaning more towards the former then the latter.

Just as Kakashi was, finishing his statement Sasuke jerked around and threw a kunai toward some of the trees on the edge of the forest. Naruto jerked up at the same moment, but didn't waste a weapon. When Sakura went to go and check and see what her Sasuke-kun had attacked. When she came back into the clearing, she was holding a white rabbit in her arms. The other relaxed, but Naruto took in one very big detail, that detail was that the rabbit had a winter coat and it was the middle of summer. Then Naruto heard a soft whooshing sound and yelled for everyone to hit the deck. Kakashi was about to ask what Naruto was talking about until he to heard the sound and recognized it as a sword flying through the air. The others barely had time to react, but Naruto was able to tackle Tazuna to the ground and Kakashi was able to get the other two on the ground just as the sword skimmed over their heads and buried itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. When everyone had regained their feet, they looked up and realized that a man with no eyebrows was standing on the hilt of the sword.

"Hehehe impressive kid you heard my blade even before your jounin sensei. You've got some talent, and I do so hate to kill someone before they have a chance to build on that talent. So how about I cut you a deal, you give me the bridge builder and you all get to go home without anyone of you dying."

"Well Zabuza how about I give you a different deal you go on your marry way and I don't have to kick your ass from here to Suna? Unless of course you feel that you could take me." Naruto said this with a big smile, not creepy or even scary and that bothered Zabuza more than if the kid would have started to radiate the killing intent of a Kage. Who the hell is this kid and what could have happened to him that would allow him to smile like that in this kind of situation. He either had it about the same as Haku or even worse not to be cowering in fear like the rest of his teammates. Unless… then a thought occurred to Zabuza and he finally took a look at who the kids' jounin commander was. When he realized who it was the started to chuckle and then started to laugh. No wonder the kid was feeling cocky.

"Look kid even if your jounin sensei is copy-cat Kakashi it won't make a difference I will still kill you all, that is if you don't hand over the bridge builder right now. Why am I even debating this with you gaki. So what do you say Kakashi do we have a deal or do I have to kill off you students one at a time?"

Kakashi sat there in a quandary what should he do? He really didn't care about Sakura and Naruto, but he didn't want to get Sasuke killed and he knew that none of them were ready to face an opponent of Zabuza's caliber. Hell with the exception of Naruto the other two were about a minute from passing out from fear of said missing nin. "Well you know that I can't do that. Sasuke, Sakura don't worry I wont let anything happen to the two of you. You guys just sit back and watch the client. Oh and Naruto get your idiotic ass back behind Sasuke. We don't need you screwing up and getting the rest of us killed trying to save your sorry ass."

Zabuza was absolutely shocked at the way the Kakashi just insulted and dismissed one of his students so coldly, and he didn't understand why. From what he could see the only one who was worth anything on the team was the blond haired boy, who he assumed was Naruto, was right in front of him and was the only one who was able to withstand his killing intent. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and wondered what the hell was up with this group. Well regardless, he had a job to do. Maybe if he was luck he would be able to convince the blond gaki to abandon his so-called teammates and join him. He would be so much help in destroying the Mizukage if he could back up all of this tough talk, and even if he couldn't then he could always just train him to be able to back it up. That would make for a powerful combination in a tool.

Kakashi noticed that Zabuza wasn't paying attention to him anymore and so decided to clear his throat. "Zabuza if you wouldn't mind I would like to get this started that way we can be on our way."

Again, Zabuza was shocked what he realized that the Konoha shinobi had just given up the perfect opportunity to attack when he wasn't paying attention and possibly end the fight before it even started. He noticed the Kakashi just looked smug and over confident. He just shook his head and pulled his sword from the tree and hung it from his back, and started to make hand signs. "**Water release: hidden mist jutsu**. Lung, liver, heart, just a few of the places that I can strike and kill you instantly. Which one will it be….how about all of them."

With that, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his blade in a downward arc only to have Kakashi spin around and stop it with a kunai. Kakashi then swung a second one around and slammed it into Zabuza's chest. Kakashi had a smug smile on his face, that is until the body that he stabbed turned out to be a water clone and dissolved. 'Oh… ' thought Kakashi as he realized that Zabuza must have gone after Tazuna and the others. Kakashi only had time to shout a warning as Zabuza appeared in the formation that the other had formed around Tazuna. Sasuke tried to stab Zabuza, but was sent flying from a punch to the face. Sakura was the useless bint that she is and just stood their staring in fear of the one who had defeated her Sasuke-kun. In her mind, if this person was able to take out Sasuke then they had no chance. Zabuza was in a downward swing with his executioners blade and was all set to cleave Sakura in half, when it was stopped by katana and a rapier in a cross guard formation. The katana was a deep crimson color like that of freshly spilled blood and had a fox head guard with rubies for eyes and had nine tassel like projections that were weighted. The rapier was a smoky grey color like an overcast sky and seemed to shimmer as if it was the embodiment of the air itself. The blade of the weapon protruded from what looked like the mouth of a Falcon. The katana which stopped Zabuza's was held in the right hand of none other then Naruto who stood their grinning at Zabuza. They were able to see each other because the windblast from the two weapons meeting blew away some of the mist.

"So Zabuza do you like my blades Kitsune and Taka?" (AN still looking for some better names if anyone would like to pitch in please.)

* * *

><p>Ok so if anyone would like an idea of what his Naurto's swords look like go to the monster hunter wiki and look for the holy guild knight weapon. So this is it only replace the claymore like sword with a katana.<p>

Ok now everyone this is obviously not a "new" chapter, but it is a revision of my original first chapter (hopefully this time there will be no words missing.) _ Now there is a reason why I took out the mentions of rape in this chapter and that is cuz I'm going to make Sasuke a fem character though I;m not sure If I'm going to pair her with Naruto. As always I'm always open to reviews, though flames will be used to heat my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Way of Plasma**

Chapter 2

"blah blah blah" regular talk

"**blah blah blah"** summon or daemonic talk

'blah blah blah' thoughts

Oh and I should mention that I will only bold jutsus when they are being used not if they are just being mentioned.

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"**Water release: hidden mist jutsu**. Lung, liver, heart, just a few of the places that I can strike and kill you instantly. Which one will it be….how about all of them."

With that, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his blade at Kakashi only to have Kakashi spin around and stop it with a kunai. Kakashi then swung a second one around and slammed it into Zabuza's chest. Kakashi had a smug smile on his face that is until the body that he stabbed turned out to be a water clone and dissolved. 'Oh… ' thought Kakashi as he realized that Zabuza must have gone after Tazuna and the others. Kakashi only had time to shout a warning as Zabuza appeared in the formation that the other had formed around Tazuna. Sasuke tried to stab Zabuza, but was sent flying from a punch to the face. Sakura was the useless bint that she is and just stood their staring in fear of the one who had defeated her Sasuke-kun. In her mind, if this person was able to take out Sasuke then they had no chance. Zabuza was in a downward swing with his executioners blade that was going to cleave Sakura in half, when it was stopped by katana and a rapier. The katana was a deep crimson color like that of freshly spilled blood and had a fox head guard with rubies for eyes and had nine tassels like projections that were weighted. The rapier was a smoky grey color like an overcast sky and seemed to shimmer as if it was the embodiment of the air itself. The blade of the weapon protruded from what looked like the mouth of a Falcon. The katana which stopped Zabuza's was held in the right hand of none other then Naruto who stood their grinning at Zabuza. They were able to see each other because the windblast from the two weapons meeting blew away some of the mist.

"So Zabuza do you like my blades Kitsune and Taka?"

Zabuza was stunned. How was this gaki able to stop his blade swing? No one had been able to do that not even during his time as a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Naruto seeing Zabuza's distraction took advantage of this and broke the stalemate and then stabbed Zabuza through the heart with Taka. Naruto was slightly disappointed, but not surprised to see that this Zabuza, as well, turn into water. Sakura was still in shock mostly at seeing the person who got the worst grades in academy history, was able to stop one of the legendary seven swordsmen. Could he have really been holding back all of this time and if so then why?' Sakura realized that this was probably not the best time to be thinking about those things and got back into position readying two kunai as a defense.

"Well gaki I'm impressed that you were able to stop me, but why would you do it for someone who would rather stab you in the back. Doing it for the client I would understand, but for a stupid fan-girl? Makes no sense to me." No one was able to pinpoint Zabuza's location because he was still hidden somewhere in the mist. While he was saying this he was setting up his trap for Kakashi so that he could have him out of the way, then he would be able to concentrate on this Naruto kid. The other two he wasn't really worried about. The Uchiha was no threat yet seeing as the kid didn't even have those eyes of his to fall back on, really the kid seemed all talk to Zabuza, but still better to get him out of the way now that he was young and inexperienced. The other was worthless in Zabuza's opinion, nothing but a fan-girl. No, the real threat would be this Naruto kid.

"Well Zabuza the one thing that Kakashi said that I felt really was appropriate was this. Those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. If nothing else Kakashi was able to teach me that, even if he is a hypocrite to his own saying." Everyone was stunned by his. Kakashi was now starting to feel guilty over what Naruto had said, and was starting to consider his words when he had to jerk his head out of the way as Zabuza's blade went zipping past. Deciding to ponder Naruto's words a little later Kakashi go back into the fight at hand.

"Well Zabuza what do you say to taking this fight up a notch eh?" With that Kakashi reached for the headband and lifted it. His hand moved away to reveal that Kakashi had a sharingan. Upon seeing this Sasuke started to fume and at the thought of Kakashi having his family's dojutsu.

"Well I'm honored that you would have to go to such lengths to defeat me, but in the end that cursed eye will do you no good." With that Zabuza jumped out of the mist and started to attack Kakashi. While Kakashi was able to quickly dispose of the current Zabuza soon another one was up to take its place and Kakashi was steadily being pushed back, until one Zabuza was able to force Kakashi into a leap. When he landed he landed on water, now Kakashi being the experienced shinobi that he is stated to water walk without even thinking until he realized what a mistake he had made.

"Damn," Naruto said preparing to go and help his sensei. "He's done." The other two just looked at him in confusion not understanding Naruto's statement. If anything they were more shocked by the fact that their sensei was _standing_ on water.

"What are you talking about Dobe? Zabuza's attack missed. You really are stupid, how is landing on water the end of the line for Kakashi?"

"Have you not even realized that Kakashi is standing on a huge body of water? Now take that and the fact that Zabuza is a former Nin from the hidden mist village, one of two villages which specializes in water jutsu. If that wasn't enough our opponent is a former seven swordsmen of the mist, which means that he is or at least was the best of the best. That is not even taking into consideration that Zabuza must have gotten better over the years sense his defection form Mist. All of that and now he has Kakashi trapped." At that last part Sasuke wiped his head around to see that Kakashi was indeed trapped in what looked like a sphere of water. "Well now Sasuke you and I will get Kakashi out of that water prison jutsu. Sakura you will guard that client. Sasuke I need you to help me take care of the water clones so that I can get a clear shot at Zabuza."

"Why are you the one making the plan eh dobe? You should just stand back and let me take care of this. I'm the one form the elite ninja clan you should let me make the plan. Besides you and Sakura would just be getting in my way. I will take care of the clones and then take Zabuza down myself." With that the 'almighty' Uchiha ran off toward the clones. He was doing alright by himself that is until he slipped on some of the water that was all that was left of one of the clones that he was able to destroy. He looked up in time to see one of the Zabuza clones executioners blade coming down at him only to be stopped by Naruto's Katana.

"You were saying mister elite? Even the best soldiers can be taken down with enough men. We have to free Kakashi. He is the only one of us who has the experience to take down a Nin of Zabuza's caliber. I can do it, but it will leave me drained and vulnerable to the water clones that our dear Zabuza is so fond of. That is why I asked for your help in destroying the clones. I'm good, but I'm not good enough to take down all of the clones and Zabuza at the same time. Maybe either the clones or Zabuza, but not both at the same time. So are you with me or not?" Sasuke looked at Naruto for a few moments, but then slowly nodded his head. "Good so here is what we are going to do…" With that Naruto told Sasuke his plan.

"Hm, it's an ok plan for you dobe, but don't think that just because I'm agreeing to work with you this one time that I will do it again, or that you are in anyway equal to myself."

"Never Sasuke. I know that I am nothing like you. Hell I wouldn't even want to be equated with you. You're a self-righteous self-serving son of a bitch who doesn't even know his own limitations and is delusional. I would never want to be you or even close to what you are. If that is what is entailed in having a clan or being a part of one then I'm glade that I am an orphan." Sasuke just glared at Naruto, but didn't say anything.

After their little by-play the two assumed different taijutsu stances and charged the clones. The two were exceptional in their own styles, but each was different in the extreme. While the Uchiha interceptor style was well known for its proficiency in taking down its opponents, it seemed rather forced considering that Sasuke didn't have the sharingan which in all honest was almost as crucial to the interceptor style as the Hyuuga's byakugan was to the gentle fist style. You see the interceptor style relied on the sharingan's ability to predict their opponents' movements. While it was not necessary to have the sharingan, it helps the style tremendously. Naruto on the other hand was using a style that has not been seen in 18 years, not since the age of the fourth hokage. The style was known simply as humming bird. The style relied on fast strong hits that struck at pressure points and concentrated on both external and internal damage. The simplistic way to look at it was that it was a variation on the Hyuga style but used pressure points rather than chakra points and external damage along with the internal damage. With this style you could incapacitate an opponent with just a few well-placed strikes, that or kill them rather quickly by shutting down the body's ability to pump blood away from the heart, thus making the heart explode. It was a very deadly style, but was probably the most graceful style next to the Hyuuga's gentle fist. Each boy while working in tandem with each other looked like a well-oiled machine. If one of the two of them missed something, the other was there in an instant to take over. Sasuke would wrongly predict a movement and go left, taking out a clone, but leaving himself open from the right, but Naruto would be there in an instant to take out the clone that would have cleaved Sasuke in half. The two of them steadily were working through Zabuza's clones, each with some wounds and scratches, but nothing life threatening, which was starting to piss off Zabuza. Kakashi was just stunned at what his students were able to accomplish, he was originally going to tell them to run, but after seeing how well they were doing he decided to wait and see how it went. Things were pretty much going like this for about twenty minutes until suddenly Naruto shouted now. Naruto suddenly went up in a cloud of smoke that blinded everything around the two boys, and showing that the blond that was fighting Zabuza's water clones was a shadow clone made by Naruto. Zabuza and his clones waited for the cloud of smoke to dissipate until they heard Sasuke yell out **Fire release mystical phoenix flower jutsu**, where upon a large number of fireballs came flying out of the smoke each hitting the clones and making them dissipate. Right behind the fireballs came a Large Daemon shuriken, which Zabuza jumped over only to hear another pop. Zabuza turned just in time to see Naruto appear. Zabuza just had enough time to think solid transformations, will this gaki never cease to amaze.

Naruto blazed through a set of hand signs and yelled out, "**Plasma Release: Charge burst Jutsu!"** With the Naruto's chest seamed to expand as if he was preparing a fire jutsu but nothing happened for about thirty seconds, and then Naruto opened his mouth and blast of plasma only much much larger shot toward Zabuza. The only thing that Zabuza would be able to do was release Kakashi and let himself slip into the water, that or be melted into nothing but an organic slag. Zabuza promptly let his jutsu end and both he and Kakashi splashed into the lake that they were fighting by. When they came up for air after the jutsu passed over their head they looked behind them were Naruto's attack landed and both sat wide-eyed. The stand of trees that use to be behind them was nothing but ashes and burning stumps a great deal of it had just been disintegrated into nothingness from the intense heat. Each man turned to look at each other, but when they made eye contact, they remembered that they were in the middle of a fight. Both jumped up and landed on either side of the lake facing each other. Naruto by this time had removed himself from the line of fire. While he was in no way drained of chakra, he was feeling rather tired form all of the high-level jutsus that he had just thrown out. Solid transformations took a lot of concentration and would tire him out even with his god like stamina.

"That was very well done Sasuke…Naruto." The last part still seemed like it was said grudgingly, But Naruto was just too tired to care. "Now then shall we end this Zabuza?"

"Ha don't sound so cocky kakashi I beat you once and I'll do it again."

"Maybe, but really you only caught me off guard. Now though it's a different story."

With that the two of them started in on some very high level water jutsu fight that ended with Kakashi freaking out Zabuza thus giving Kakashi the upper hand and allowing Kakashi to finish the vortex waterfall jutsu first sending Zabuza into one of the few remaining trees near the lake.

"What…what the hell can you see the future with that eye of yours?" Zabuza said slightly afraid. He knew that he was badly hurt from that last jutsu meaning that Kakashi could now land a death blow and Zabuza wouldn't be able to stop it in time.

"Yes I can and I foresee your death." With that last statement pair of senbon needles were sent flying through the air and into Zabuza's neck causing him to keel over.

Well that's it folks story is done you can all turn your computers off and go to bed or get on with your life….no really that's it the needles missed where they were supposed to go and they severed Zabuza's spine. The rest of the story is just like form cannon here on out. Naruto bumped his head and lost all of his memories and making him the idiot that we all know and love….not buying it? Ok, ok fine I'll finish telling the story.

Also as a side note I may or may not continue with these little side things in the middle of my stories not sure I think its kinda funny, but others may not. If I piss too many people off I'll stop it.

Eh-hem anyway….

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help," Said a Hunter nin who jumped out of the stand of trees from Zabuza's right. "I've been tracking Zabuza down for months trying to find the perfect opportunity to strike, now you have just given it to me. Well I'll be off now and thank you again." With that the hunter nin grabbed Zabuza's body and sword and shunshined away. Both Kakashi and Naruto thought that something was odd about the hunter nin, but bother were to mentally and physically exhausted to try and figure it out. But at the same time they keyed up and so were not sure if it was them or if they were just being paranoid.<p>

"Well team that was very well don…" Kakashi never finished his statement seeing as he just passed out. Everyone just sweat dropped and Naruto just created some shadow clones to help carry Kakashi.

"Tazuna if you would be so kind as to lead us the rest of the way to your home, we could all use some rest neh." Tazuna just nodded still in shock from all the skill that the ninja had displayed while protecting him. As Tazuna started in the direction of his home he started to think that just maybe everything was going to work out after all. Naruto waited until the rest of the group was a little ways ahead of him and then took out a scroll and wrote a report for the hokage and requesting back up. He wasn't sure, but something just didn't sit right with him, but his tired and muddled brain couldn't work it out just yet, and besides, better to be safe than sorry. He then turned and started the trek toward Tazuna's home, and hopefully a bed.

Back in Konoha

Sarutobi had, for once, finished his paper work and was leaning back in his chair with his pipe in his mouth and opening to the first page of his book with a perverted giggle thinking 'Oh Naomi what naughty things are you doing know'. Well at least that's what he was thinking until a messenger hawk landed next to his window and pecked at it like knocking on a door. Sarutobi sighed, but got up and opened the window and let the bird flap onto his arm while he opened the case on its back to read the note. As he read he got and increasingly deep furrow in his brow. The note was a mission update from Kakashi's team, or more precisely from Naruto. The note told the hokage with no details spared about the situation that team seven was in at the moment. Including Sasuke and Kakashi's actions during the fight and afterward. While he would wait until he got both sides of the story, he could see no reason why Naruto would lie to him. As he got to the end of the report where Naruto was requesting assistance in the form of another team Sarutobi thought of the perfect team they had just gotten back from a mission and would be perfect in helping team seven know of any ambushes of traps that they might now encounter. Just as this thought crossed his mind, the team walked in. Kurenai and team eight walked in to give the hokage their report on their border patrol.

"Ah good I was just thinking of your team Kure-chan. I know that you just got back from a mission, but I need you to go out and back up Kakashi and team seven. It seems that the client lied about the rank of the mission, and that they ran into some ninja. Normally I would give your team at least six hours of rest at minimum, but it seems that both Kakashi and Naruto are either out of commission or not going to be able fight for a while. So I need you and your team to leave right away."

All of team Eight were friends of Naruto and were somewhat concerned hearing that last part, especially Hinata. You see Hinata and her family had been friends of Naruto for a very long time and the two of them had basically grown up together. They were best friends for forever and had helped each other train. Hinata was the only one who knew of Naruto's holding back and this confused her until he had told her that a ninja's greatest tool was deception. If an enemy thinks that you are weak then you have the advantage and will allow you to possibly kill a stronger opponent. After that Hinata had adopted this philosophy as her own and started to act very shy and timid, but that wasn't the real her, the only people who knew that were Naruto, her family, and now her team.

"Well hokage-sama," Kurenai said "I think that I speak for my whole team when I say that we would have moved out even if you had said that we could wait for the six hours."

Sarutobi just nodded and then told them some of the pertinent details omitting the parts of Naruto's line and such and stuck with who the enemy was and what had happened. After he was done Team eight just nodded and excused themselves.

"Ok team we will meet at the gate in half an hour. I want you to resupply and get ready for fast travel." Team eight nodded to their sensei and jumped away to get ready to go and help in wave.

Back in wave

Team seven was able to get to Tazuna's house without further incident and were just walking up to the front door when it suddenly swung open and a woman in her mid-thirties ran out and hugged the old man yelling 'welcome home Tou-san'. That was when she noticed that there were six…no only four people that she didn't recognize with her father seeing as three of them looked the same.

"Tou-san who are these people with you?" the woman asked a little apprehensive.

"Ah Tsunami-chan these are the super awesome ninja that I hired to help protect me while I finish building the bridge to free us from Gato's oppressive reign." Tazuna said raising one fist into the air like he was giving some speech at a rally. Everyone else just kinda sweat-dropped not really knowing what to say. That is until the blond walked forward.

"We are sorry to ask but if we could lodge with you and allow our wounded to recuperate, we would be most appreciative." Naruto said this in a very respectful voice considering that it was her home. "Also any work that we could help out with to help pay for our lodging we would be happy to help you out."

"pfft" Sasuke scoffed, "dobe why are you trying to do impress her we all know that you wouldn't know how to even help, so stop trying to be like me. Woman get out of the way so that I may pass." Right behind Sasuke Sakura agreed with a yeah, but Sasuke just ignored her still feeling raw about how overpowered Naruto seemed in comparisons to himself. He was still trying to figure out how that was possible when he was supposed to be rookie of the year and Naruto; well Naruto was the dobe of the class. He had barely been able to pass this last year and had failed the past two years.

The now named Tsunami was so stunned that she just kinda moved out of the way and let the now named, in her mind, little shit through. How could the one be so nice and the other two be so, so she couldn't even think of a word bad enough to call the other two. She was torn somewhere between arrogantly insensitive or just plain boldly-stupid.

"I'm sorry about my team they are not the nicest of people, but my offer still stands. If you need help around the house or such I will be happy to help out. I have been taking care of my own home for quite some time so I learned a few things. But for now if you will excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." With that said, Naruto just passed out at her feet while the other two Naruto's just walked past and dumped Kakashi unceremoniously on the couch that took up one wall of the small living room of the house.

"Where did you find all of these people again Tou-san?" Tsunami asked bending over to pick up Naruto and bring him into the house only to see the other to blond look-alikes poof into smoke.

Ok another chapter done as always please read and review. Oh and if you don't have an account please make one its free and it is really simple. Not that I or anyone else will know who you are. I don't really care if you flame me, but still it helps to know in case you actually have some questions that way I can actually send you a response if I have one and you don't have to wait for me to put out the next chapter of my story. Also pretty soon I will not be able to update regularly seeing as I will be working some summer jobs and other things so that I can pay for college, then I have classes. Shudders, well this is DragonLord234 signing off for now. Oh and wish me a happy birthday for yesterday seeing as I am now twenty woot!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the third chapter of this story…finally right? Haha so if anyone had looked at the last couple of chapter I went back and changed some stuff such as the fact that was dropping words on me, so I went back and fixed that. I also added and took some stuff out so it is a little different. To the person who commented on how I was bashing Kakashi too much, well I would like to respond in two ways. The first is my personal response which is back the hell off. This is my story and if I want to make Kakashi a bitch with a tail then I will. Ok now that I have that out of my system my professional response is that I went back and I did kinda bash him hard, but I was going for the type of Kakashi that was more Uchiha bitch then only sorta ok guy. To that effect I have gone back and tried to make it where he is a bit of an apathetic asshole who is inclined to side more with the Uchiha then anything else. Now back to the actual story I know that a lot of people have really enjoyed this so far, for the one ass who just bashed the hell out of it well it was not my intention to have words left out that was done by for some reason idk what happened, but I have gone back and fixed it. Also yes this is a story where it seems like he has just out of the blue gained super powers, but if you all re-read the story I have said that I will be explaining this in time, and will take place in flash backs and comments, albeit, in Naruto's head. In response to EndGame666 yes the swords are special and will be explained closer to the chunin exams as I have decided that he only used them cuz he didn't have enough time to do anything else but block Zabuza, but yes they will be able to do other stuff then just be swung around. Also for all those who have complaints and or criticisms please look at omagahurricane's review. I say this because he was able to get his grievances across, without sounding or being an ass about it like the one anonymous was. Ok so rant over, and as always please enjoy the story

I don't own anything that is involved in the Naruto verse or any-other thing that I may use unless it is obviously something that I came up with.

* * *

><p>The now named Tsunami was so stunned that she just kinda moved out of the way and let the now named, in her mind, little shit through. How could the one be so nice and the other two be so, so she couldn't even think of a word bad enough to call the other two. She was torn somewhere between arrogantly insensitive or just plain boldly-stupid.<p>

"I'm sorry about my team they are not the nicest of people, but my offer still stands. If you need help around the house or such I will be happy to help out. I have been taking care of my own home for quite some time so I learned a few things. But for now if you will excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." With that said Naruto just slumped to the ground at her feet while the other two Naruto's just walked past and dumped Kakashi unceremoniously on the couch that took up one wall of the small living room of the house.

"Where did you find all of these people again Tou-san?" Tsunami asked bending over to pick up Naruto and bring him into the house only to see the other to blond look-alikes poof into smoke.

It had been a couple of days since team seven had engaged Zabuza and won. Kakashi had finally recovered enough to take his team out to do some training, and that's when things started to go down-hill, again, for our favorite blond hero

"Alright I have some good news and bad news team. The bad news is that, as much damage that I and Naruto did to Zabuza, he is more than likely still alive…"

"What! How is that possible? I, an Uchiha, saw his death with my own eyes. Our eyes are infallible, so you must be mistaken."

At this little outburst from the Uchiha, Naruto snorted " You know for an infallible person you sure are stupid. That 'hunter nin' used senbon needles to 'kill' Zabuza" he stated simply as if that explained everything, and for those that were smart and or trained to understand , it would have been, but unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what he was talking about so were slightly confused and more than a little pissed off thinking that Naruto was mocking them.

"Exactly, dobe I'm not blind." Sasuke said with a smirk "We all saw those things pierce Zabuza's neck. That is a death blow you moron." At the end of his statement there was a shout of yeah in the background from the pink haired howler monkey

Kakashi decided to step in at this point to prevent a blood bath from occurring seeing as Naruto was getting set to vaporize the Uchiha with a ball of plasma. " Actually Sasuke, Naruto is correct in that Zabuza is still alive. You see senbon needles were originally used as a tool for medicine, actually they still are, but I digress. The other use that they have is, when used as weapon to incapacitate or even kill you opponent. What happened to Zabuza is a senbon technique known as the false death state, and it does what its name implies. You would need extensive knowledge of the human body and or an eye based blood line to do this. More than likely the person who 'attacked' Zabuza was a medic nin or someone who was trained as one. This means that they would have extensive knowledge of the human body, nervous system musculature and other such things which would allow them to hit the pressure points in someone's neck, which by the way is one of the harder places to do the false death state technique, because it is easier to kill the person that you are trying to save if you're off by even an inch or two. So it is safe to assume that whomever is working with Zabuza is a very talented young ninja that and the fact that Naruto allowed the Daemon siblings to go free means that we will have one hell of a fight on our hands." At his explanation Sasuke and Sakura were utterly stunned. Though what they were more stunned at was not the revival of their enemy, but the fact that Naruto, the dead last, the idiot who showed no potential at all, had yet again shown them, the kunoichi and shinobi of the year, up. To them it was intolerable.

"However," Kakashi continued "that is where the good news comes in, seeing as we will be fighting several high level ninja I will be training you in some special exorcises." At this all three of his students perked up. "What I'll be teaching you….is how….to….climb trees."

His last statement caused both Sasuke and Sakura to face plant and Naruto to sweat drop. Sasuke was the first to recover and respond rather negatively. "You idiot we already know how to do that."

Kakashi just eye smiled "Oh I highly doubt that Sasuke" That's when he heard a voice from above him

"Don't be so sure about that sensei." Kakashi eye darted up-wards in surprise at hearing the voice of one of his students above him. He was sure that it was a mistake, but he had to be sure. Then his vision connected with Naruto's above him and he was hanging upside down from the tree branch just above his head.

"N-Naruto? But…but how?"

"Don't be so surprised sensei. I'm justly named the number one unpredictable ninja for a reason ne. Besides I thought that you would have learned, from when I fought Zabuza, that it is a bad idea to underestimate me." With that Naruto flipped his body in mid-air and landed on his fee and walked off.

"Who needs that looser, besides if he is able to do it than I should be able to do it with no problems." And so saying walked over to a tree and paused realizing that he didn't know how to do this exercise and screamed his frustration to the sky at yet again being shown up by the dobe.

Naruto hearing this started to chuckle to himself. Once he had control of himself he pulled out a scroll that had a blue and red swirl on it, thus signifying that it was an Uzumaki clan scroll. It was one of a set that had been left to him by his mother. None had mentioned who his father was, but he could guess if pressed. He wasn't all that interested in his father though, seeing as, so far, he had gotten nothing from the man. His mother, on the other hand, made him, and had a huge and profound reaction on his life. Even though it was from beyond the grave, She had made sure that if anything were to happen to her, her son would be well taken care of. Though this was all set up before the Kyuubi attack, and she didn't have time to change anything so that he would be protected from the mobs and civilian council. So a lot of the plans had fallen through, such as him being adopted by one of her three students Anko, Yugao, or Kurinai. While those three formerly mention woman had tried to take care of Naruto the best that they could they were not allowed to adopt him. Therefore he had been given a crappie apartment that was falling apart near the outskirts of the village near the walls.

Either way the thing that had proven to be most beneficial and most useful had been a set of two dozen scrolls that can only be opened and read by someone who has Uzumaki blood. These scrolls were filled with Uzumaki clan bloodline jutsu and chakra exercises. These along with the private training that he had been getting with his three nee-san (Anko, Yugao, Kurinai An I haven't decided if I will add them to the harem list as of yet, if you have an opinion then place it in a review or a pm and send it to me) had made him a very dangerous individual. Not to mention all of the demonic techniques that he had been learning from Kyu-chan along with learning to control the vast amounts of chakra that she could provide for him. In all honesty in terms of pure skill he just might be scraping jonin definitely chunin, the problem that he was facing was that he still didn't have the experience to back up his skills. Sure he made it seem like he did and could again wipe the floor with Zabuza, but he was only able to do this because of the element of surprise that he was able to get on Zabuza with his bloodline and the fact that he was still just a genin and the dead last at that.

He still needed to train and get better in his family jutsu which he only knew a few of, and then there was still the test that he had to be given by the family boss summon, which was a swallow of incredible size (credit for this idea goes to trotha who gave this to me as an interesting summon and one that I don't think has been ever used in Naruto fic, but don't quote me on that one lol). He leaned back against a tree and sighed thinking back to all of the hours training to learn to safely control and produce plasma and the super-heated flames for his jutsus. In retrospect the way that they have to learn how to produce said elements is really very dangerous in general considering the very unpredictable and slightly unstable natures of the elements in question. Before you can even attempt using any breath type jutsus, such as the ones that he used against Zabuza, you had to first learn to create them in the pall of your hand. It would be, as Naruto would latter learn in life, much like learning how to create and control the rasangan. Back to what he was originally thinking about the reason to learn this way was so if you messed up in some way you didn't kill yourself by burning or melting your body from the inside out.

Naruto sighed again and decided to do some heavy training seeing as they would, more than likely, have to fight Zabuza, the daemon siblings and this fake hunter nin. With that he created around 500 shadow clones and sent each on its way with a different task such the continued honing of his chakra control or learning a jutsu or practicing with his swords. As it started to get late he had the clones continue until they lost chakra or just dispelled because they had learned something interesting and wanted to share with the group, and headed back towards Tazuna and Tsunami's home.

When he arrived there what he saw nearly made him laugh to death. The sight that amused him so was a very dirty and disgruntled Uchiha who was ignoring an equally dirty and ruffled Sakura while mumbling to himself that it was just not possible for both the dead last and the useless pink-haired thing could do what he an Uchiha could not. Sakura was starting to look more and more depressed as Sasuke continued to puzzle out the reason why he could not do what the other two had, at the same time he was continually putting the two of them down. What really interested him though was the criminally depressed looking 7 year old that was sitting at the table with the others. As Naruto walked up to the table to sit down he was bombarded with questions and statements all of a varying sort, from different directions, and all almost at the same time.

"Dobe how did you do the tree walking exercise so easily when I the elite, the shinobi of the year, and Uchiha could not? And how do you know those jutsus when they are not even mentioned in the Uchiha clan library. I mean hell we even have at least a description of bloodline jutsus even if we can't use them."When everyone looked at him with curiosity he responded with an insolent tone of voice. "What? It at least make us stronger and allows us to find a way to counter them. I demand that you give them to me so that I can either find a way to integrate them into our library or so that I can find a weakness to it making my clan stronger than ever."

"Where the Hell have you been Naruto and tell Sasuke-kun what he wants to know or I'll clobber you."

"Naruto-kun where have you been I was starting to worry about you especially considering how tired you were only a couple of days ago."

"Hello Naruto I would like to talk to you and how you have progressed so far considering that you didn't show any aptitude while in the academy."

"Whoa, whoa, everyone, please one at a time. Going in order of who yelled/spoke to me first. Sasuke I am not inclined to teach you anything, and trying to steal a clan based technique is something that not even the council can override especially since I am an ally of the village and a member of said village. So any designs that you have on me or my techniques would require marriage so you are shit out of luck sir, as I don't bat for that team. Now moving on to Sakura I don't have to report to you or anyone other than Kakashi sensei and as I explained to Sasuke I don't have to tell anyone anything with the exception of the Hokage and anyone that I choose to tell, or marriage seeing as those who are going to be in my clan will have to learn how to do jutsu and techniques, or at least their children will have to learn how to do this. Oh and to your last comment of trying to clobber me, well I would like to see you try now that I'm not going to be holding back anymore. Tsunami-san I am sorry for worrying you, but you also have to understand that we are ninja. With that in mind we may look like little kids, but we are trained to kill and can take care of yourselves for the most part. I thank you for your kindness and worry though it means a lot to me. I would be happy to talk with you and share my progress, but I have to decline until such time as I can be sure that you will not then go and squeal all that I have shown you and tell you to the Uchiha. I know that you try and not show it, but it is clear as day, to me anyway, that out of all of us that you favor him. I don't know if you have a valid reason, or you're just another Uchiha ass-kisser, but either way I'm not going to be telling you anything until such time as I can trust you. I'm sorry and I know that you have full rights to put me on notice especially seeing as I'm just a genin and a fresh one at that, but I have to protect what is left of my clan which is me and the few things that were left for my by my mother. Though I will tell you one thing. I read about you from my mother's journals and, unfortunately, I have to say that I am very disappointed. You are not the man that my mother described as the student of Minato Namikaze. If you start to show that man to me then I will trust you enough to show you what my mother has left for me so that I may continue the Uzumaki clan. Now how about we dispense from all of this dreary talk and have this wonderful meal that Tsunami-san has prepared for us ne."

Everyone was just too stunned at the logical, efficient, and correct way that Naruto had responded. This was a totally different Naruto than they were used to dealing with and were not sure how to respond as he was correct in all of his statements. Sasuke and Sakura were both confused and furious at the blond as they were used to getting their way especially if it concerned them. Kakashi though was slightly ashamed as well as astonished at the knowledge that the blond possessed not just about him, but also about his life. The fact that he knew who his mother was a concern seeing as not even the Hokage, or so he had said, knew who the blonde's parents were, and without doubt that if Naruto knew, or could find out then the Hokage could as well. He would have to reevaluate his life and life style after this mission was over, but for now he had the safety of their client and his students to consider. Regardless they all sat down to a wonderful meal and the tension was starting to dissipate when Tsunami's son decided to open his mouth and have it take a huge u-turn and come right back.

"Why? Why do you even try to do this? You know that you're all going to just die anyway Gato is just to strong you'll never beat him. All these things that you want to know that you are learning all of it is pointless you should all just go back to your comfy lives at that big fancy village that you have."

Naruto just sat there and considered what the boy had just said and was trying to puzzle out why he would be thinking like that. The other tree were just thinking brat.

"Really now, why would you be thinking that way you should have some hope. After all we will fight for you till our dying breath, but you will never truly be free until you find the courage and strength to stand up for yourselves." Naruto responded.

"Well what do you know in your comfy village. You don't know what it's like to suffer what it's like to fear for your life or anything so you should just mind your own business and leave us to ours."

Once he finished the room went deathly quiet and the temperature dropped significantly no one was spared Naruto's KI as it seemed to stream from him and slowly encompass the whole room. "I don't know suffering…I don't know suffering, well gee look at you mr. all know and all seeing. Let me ask you something have you ever been run out of a store, or perhaps ever been stabbed before, no well I have." At that Naruto took off his jacket and shirt to show that his body while in decent shape was covered in scars and when he turned everyone gasped in shock at what they saw. His back looked like he was caught in a large fire that, while it had healed, he was scared very badly. "Here take a look at real suffering and pain and anguish and fear. I have had to fight for my life at every turn. You have a mother and a grandfather well I have nothing, but a few friends and they can't even really protect me even if they wanted to. I have been hunted down, stabbed, shot, burned, starved, and so many other things that at this point I can't even remember all of the attempts to kill me. So you want to talk about fear and suffering then maybe you should look at other people before you open your mouth. Kakashi I'm going to go train some more I'll see you all in the morning, and please don't come try to find me." As he continued to rage at the child he never raised his voice he just spoke with a deadly calm and then got up and walked out gently closing the door.

"Kakashi…is what he said true? I mean no one could possibly have it that bad and still be sane and that kind, right?"

Surprising everyone it was not Kakashi, but Sasuke that responded to her question. "Yes Tsunami all that he said was true and that was actually the watered down version of it. Honestly I'm surprised that he took off his shirt I think that it is the first time that he has shown so many people what he actually looks like. Normally He keeps an advanced henge (spelling?) on that would keep us from seeing it. The only reason why I know is that I have seen him placing that henge on himself seeing as he trains at one of the lesser used training fields near the Uchiha compound and I was curious at one time so followed him to that training field."

At that he just got up and walked away still a little unsteady on his feet. As he walked away the thoughts that were going through his mind were ones that would confuse most you see Sasuke had a secret, one that would surprise everyone in the village. Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan, but he was not the last male of his clan. No, Sasuke was not his name, his name was Sukina and she was the last female of the clan. She had been placed under a very advanced genjutsu and full body henge/fuinjutsu. The genjutsu was placed on her by her mother because she knew what would happened to her precious daughter if it was found out that little Sukina was not a boy and that the last male hair to the main line of Uchiha was in ANBU. They would have used her as breeding stock to insure that even if Itachi died on mission the main line would continue on even if they had to have every last man use her. So she did what any mother would do to protect her child she placed a fuinjutsu seal on Sukina that would give her the appearance of a boy and then placed a very deep genjutsu that would make Sukina think that she was a boy and so Sasuke was born.

The one thing that Sukina's mother did not plan on was that eventually the sub-conscience personality of Sukina would fight the genjutsu that was placed on her and that with more chakra being diverted into training and jutsu use that it would be siphoned away from powering the seal that made her appear as a him. Sasuke had been aware of this for some time after finding his mother's journals and reading about what had happened...that and one morning waking up to find that you're a girl instead of a guy well that would surprise and push anyone to wanting to find some answers. To him...well her really, it was actually a relief seeing as he had noticed that she had no real interest in girls,or at leas was not interested in the fan girls that were always trying to get her attention, that and she was mostly interested in boys, or to be specific one boy in particular. That boy had been the one that had tried to befriend her and had even stolen her first kiss, yes that boy that she was starting to seriously fall for was Naruto. She still didn't know how to approach anyone about this sure she could just talk to Naruto or even the Hokage and with the evidence her mother's journals there would be no way to refute her claims, but in the same vain unless she was engaged to be married to a someone she was damned sure that the council for all their ass kissing ways would still try to just write her off into a breeding program or something else and she feared that more than anything else. So she needed first needed to find a way to get Naruto on her side and get him to either propose marriage or at the very least get him to start courting her so that they could not just give her to some fat slob of a husband who would only volunteer for the position so that they could get their hands on her money and clan status. Not to mention that they would undoubtedly start to brag that they were beading the last Uchiha, but that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's it this is the next chapter of NWoP hope that you all enjoyed it. Not much here I know more of a filler then anything and look see I added a bit more of a teaser about Naruto's infamous past that you all have been asking for. There will be more about it, but it will be more towards when they are back in the village and closer to the Chunin exams when more of his past is revealed so don't ask. As for Sasuke being a girl I'll say it now if you don't like it then either ignore it or don't read it I like the idea and let's be honest here. There is no way that a guy can hold a grudge that long sure he may hate the guy and will want to fight and kill the person, but there is no guy alive unless he is fooling himself or is gay that would ignore all of those women and girls throwing themselves at him, I mean come on people. Also I know that this is listed under the pairing of Naruto Kyuubi and that I haven't really described their relationship yet, but she (Kyuubi) will be making more of an appearance in the next few chapters. Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think oh and again if you have any suggestions on the harem or jutsu ideas pleas pm me as I am always looking for new and interesting ideas.<p>

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is chapter 5 now I know that it must be hard, but is it really too much to ask for some reviews. I really like them and they give me the motivation and inspiration to write new chapters. Well regardless here is chapter 5 of NWoP

I don't own anything but my own ideas

Last time on Naruto Way of Plasma

The one thing that Sukina's mother did not plan on was that eventually the sub-conscience personality of Sukina would fight the genjutsu that was placed on her and that with more chakra being diverted into training and jutsu use that it would be siphoned away from powering the seal that made her appear as a him. Sasuke had been aware of this for some time after finding his mother's journals and reading about what had happened. To him it was actually a relief seeing as he had noticed that he had no interest in girls and was only interested in boys, one in particular. That boy had been the one that had tried to befriend her and had even stolen her first kiss, yes that boy that she was starting to seriously fall for was Naruto. She still didn't know how to approach anyone about this sure she could just talk to Naruto or even the Hokage and with the evidence her mother's journals there would be no way to refute her claims, but in the same vain unless she was engaged to be married to a someone she was damned sure that the council for all their ass kissing ways would still try to just write her off into a breeding program or something else and she feared that more than anything else. So she needed first needed to find a way to get Naruto on her side and get him to either propose marriage or at the very least get him to start courting her so that they could not just give her some fat slob of a husband who would only volunteer for the position so that they could get their hands on her money and clan status not to mention that they would undoubtedly start to brag that they were beading the last Uchiha, but that would have to wait for another time.

Naruto was pissed….no scratch that he was beyond pissed off. Who was that little shit to tell him that he didn't know what was suffering? Who was that child who stilled had his grandfather and mother at his side to tell him that everything was going to be alright and to comfort him when he was hurt. As much as Naruto called Hiruzen his grandfather he knew that they were not really blood related and while it was still a comfort it was never the same as it would have been if he had his own family. The only thing that he had was his mother's journals and that was cold comfort when he was crying himself to sleep or trying to get over the nightmares. With those thoughts cycling through his mind he arrived at a small clearing in the woods and started to train in some of his more destructive jutsus and for the rest of the night all that was heard from the woods was hundreds of battle cries and explosions, until Naruto passed out from overexerting himself and then fell asleep in the woods the clearing several times larger than when it had started. The destruction was just shy of making it to a small patch of herbs leaving it, if barely, intact.

The next morning a young woman was seen walking through the forest making her way towards the patch of herbs that had been a hairs breath away from being destroyed. Upon arrival she was stunned at seeing the clearing that she had been coming to, to collect her healing herbs, was mostly destroyed. She saw that there was still a good sized patch of the herbs that she was using to help heal her companions, and the there was a young man sitting in the clearing asleep. The boy was scuffed up a bit and as the clearing was several time larger than what it used to be it was obvious that the young man was a shinobi and a powerful one at that. The girl was tempted to just gather her herbs and leave, but she was curious about the young man and his group. Yes, any group or person who was able to defeat any member of her family was worth trying to find out about….that and Zabuza would kill her for not taking the chance to learn anything about their new enemies. Thusly she decided to wake the young blond and see how he would respond to her questions and then she would make a decision on whether to kill him or not.

"Hey you really shouldn't be sleeping out here all alone. You could get sick or be attacked seeing as it is not the most peaceful of time in Wave at the moment." The girl said as she reached out to shake the blond awake.

"You know you really shouldn't try and sneak up on people that you don't know, it could get you hurt or worse." Replied Naruto as he opened one eye and gently waved the kunai at her in a none threating fashion. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, let's try that one again. Hi I'm Naruto and thank you for your concern."

"Of course Naruto-san it was my pleasure, and my name is Haku. May I ask what you were doing here that could cause such levels of destruction. I only ask as I have been coming to this clearing for a time to collect some herbs for a friend of mine, and I don't recall this clearing being quite so…large." Haku said while playing the innocent civilian.

"Ah well you see I am a shinobi from Konoha and I was training in some of my more destructive techniques. I am sorry if I have destroyed any of the herbs that you need to help your friend. If you can tell me what you need I'm sure that I have some of it." Naruto said in worry that he may have just hurt someone even if it was inadvertently.

"Oh no you don't have to worry about that the herbs are just over there past the last row of trees that you…er rearranged yesterday. However are you really a shinobi? If you are a shinobi then why are you here in the land of Waves?" Haku asked still playing the innocent civilian. Haku knew that this wouldn't draw to much suspicion as she knew that they had only arrived the day before.

"Well we are on a mission to protect Tazuna while he finishes his bridge." Naruto explained while he bent over to help her pick some of the herbs that she was collecting. Looking over at her he raised an eye brow, " I would have thought that the whole village would have know about what Tazuna was doing with the bridge and all, though I suppose that they are trying to keep it as secret as possible so that Gato doesn't find out about it."

Haku just responded with a none committal shrug not wanting to give away too much or too little about what she did know and what she didn't know. That would be almost as bad as just slipping up and telling him that she was Zabuza's accomplice. "Well I believe that this should be enough to help me get my friend back onto his feet. Thank you for all of your help." Haku said as she got back onto her feet and lightly patted the stray dirt from the legs of her kimono.

"It was my pleasure Haku and I hope that we can meet again after all this trouble with Gato is all said and done with." Naruto replied also getting to his feet."

Just before Haku reached the tree line that would lead away from the clearing and back to her hideout with Zabuza and the demon twins she decided to do one more test of Naruto's character and turned back to him. "Naruto I just have one more thing to ask you. Where do you get true power from, and I don't just mean training and other such things. I mean the power to do anything and everything."

Naruto was momentarily stunned by the question and then responded without hesitation, "It come from protecting your friends and loved ones. Actually, it comes from protecting anyone and anything precious to you. For only then will you be truly willing to do anything for that which you protect."

Haku just smiled and nodded her head as if agreeing with him. "Thank you for your answer and I would agree with you. Also before you get any ideas about me I just wanted to let you know that I am a boy so bye." With that she turned away from him with a smile and laughing on the inside.

"Oh and Haku say hi to Zabuza for me will you and tell him that I will be looking forward to a rematch once he is back on his feet." Naruto said while leaning against a tree smirking.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know anyone by that name." Haku responded her pupils slightly widening and her breathing picked up just a hair.

"Now, now Haku-chan that's the second time that you have lied to me today, though I will give you that the first one you told was slightly more convincing than the one about Zabuza." Naruto responded smirk growing slightly.

With that any semblance of the sweet innocent girl that Haku was trying to play dropped away. "How did you know?" Was Haku's only response.

"Well let's start with the Zabuza comment." Naruto said while standing back up from his position on the tree. "First you stuttered, but that in and of itself is not an indication of a lie. It's more of an indication of surprise, but then the lie comes and your pupils slightly dilated and your breathing picked up just a hair. Now if I was any ordinary genin then I probably wouldn't have even picked up on the lie lest not how good you were at hiding it, but I am no ordinary genin. You see I have vastly enhanced senses and thus was able to pick up on those tells, that along with my training with an interrogation specialist helped me piece all the clues together. How I know that you are a girl…well that is a little bit more embarrassing." Haku was still giving him a look the said spill, so with a sigh he continued on. "Well with my enhanced senses I was able to tell that you are bleeding." Naruto said blushing up a storm.

Haku gave Naruto a confused look at his statement. "So you can tell form the scent of my blood that I'm a girl?"

Naruto just shook his head, "No I meant **bleeding** as in your cycle." At this comment and his emphasis on the word she realized what he meant by bleeding and also blushed while turning her head away and allowing her hair to cover her face.

Once she had her body under control again she turned back to Naruto with a cold expression on her face and readied some senbon in her had. "So what now Naruto do we fight it out here or do we leave each other in peace."

Naruto thought for a moment and then turned away from Haku and started walking. He turned his head to look back at her saying, "I'll see you around Haku-chan and hopefully we won't ever have to do what you were just hinting at. I would really hate to lose you now that I have found someone that I could care about. So, give this message to your boss and colleagues, 'If you are tired of running all the time then come to Konoha and I'll put in a good word for you with our Kage'." With his message given he walked away back towards Tazuna's house leaving Haku with much to think about as she disappeared back through the trees that she had entered the clearing.

About half way back to Tazuna's Naruto stopped and said almost seemingly to thin air, "How long are you going to pretend that you aren't keeping an eye on me Kakashi-sensei?" With that Kakashi appeared by Naruto's side with a look of concern.

"You are treading a very thin line Naruto I can only do so much to protect you as long as you are on this team." Kakashi said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just couldn't let them die the way that you and I know that they would the next time that we meet. At least not after talking to her…she is so like me in so many ways that I just wouldn't…couldn't do it."

"I understand, but was it such a good idea to let her go with so much information?"

"In a strange way yes because now they know that we know and that we mean business and that we can back up what we say we will do if they do not comply, plus if we are lucky then we will have just bagged us four very powerful ninja for Konoha and, more importantly, four very good people that are just trying to find somewhere to find home."

"Well in any case good job Naruto, and I'm sorry if I was overly harsh yesterday. You know that I have to play the Uchiha lover or else they would have never let me near you." Kakashi said with a slight frown on his masked face.(how anyone can tell what his facial expressions are just go with it lol.)

"I know Kakashi-nii but hopefully we will be rid of the councils interference soon now that we have Danzo and the elders helping us. I must say that Sarutobi-jiji is much more devious and crafty then we all give him credit for." Naruto replied with a chuckle

"Yes God of Shinobi indeed. Well I'll see you back at the house have to make sure that Sakura and Sasuke won't be killed in the coming battle. You know that we will have to hold them off until Gato comes and betrays them. If the documents that I found the other day on those mercenaries are correct."

"Yes I would suggest calling in reinforcements for the coming fight as I doubt that we alone even if we have the Uchiha up to some level will be enough to combat Zabuza, Haku, and the Daemon brothers, at least without me giving to much of my background away."

"I agree with you and I've already called in help from team 8 hopefully with them we will be able to combat them effectively enough not to get anyone killed."

"Good I agree that team 8 is the best choice for the fight that is to come plus that will give us 3 ANBU members."

"well hopefully we will not need to have any of us show all of our skills."

"Yes hopefully also have you noticed that Sasuke is acting more aggressive than normal almost like he is trying to convince himself that he is top alpha male."

"Yes and another odd thing is that he was defended you last night and was looking for you this morning as well I thing he wanted to talk to you about something well either way watch your back you know that it's almost impossible to trust and Uchiha."

"Kakashi, you of all people should know that I will never trust another Uchiha after what Itachi did to me and my squad." And with that Naruto walked away to find out what the Uchiha wanted.

"Yes…yes I do know that all too well," and with that Kakashi sighed and shushined away back to the training ground that he had left Sakura and Sasuke.

Later that night

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived back from training with Kakashi-sensei and were dead tired and when they had walked into Tazuna's house they were met by the very strange sight of our favorite blond all decked out in cleaning cloths. Well more to the point that there were at least a dozen of said blond all over the place doing various tasks from cleaning the floor to cooking dinner and more strange was the fact that the actual Naruto was sitting with Tsunami on the couch just chatting away as if this was an ordinary thing for the two of them.

"What the hell!" exclaimed everyone's favorite pink haired howler monkey in shock. "Naruto what is going on here and how did you do all of this, and are those solid clones that you are using?"

"Well to answer your question yes those are solid clones that I'm using, and why would you even ask that considering that I have been using them like all mission. What did you think that I just love yelling out random techniques to sound better?" With that Sakura blushed and Naruto sighed. "moving on to the rest of your questions what I am doing to giving Tsunami a much needed brake considering that she lives with one useless drunk old man and a child. Oh and dinner should be done in I would say 10 min or so."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at our blond hero in shock and not a little awe as he just casually explained everything and just went back to his conversation with Tsunami. More so that he had started to act much more competent after the start of this mission in fact it seemed that he was no stranger at all to these types of dangerous missions. With that though in mind Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond and decided that it was just one more thing that he would have to consider in their talk about his little problem and if he could trust the blond with his current secret and dilemma.

With that in mind Sasuke walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience I would really like to talk to you about something important something that I believe that only you can help me with. If you are willing to hear me out meet me in the forest near where we were training today in five minutes." And with that he just walked out the door to wait and see if Naruto would at least be willing to hear him out.

As Sasuke walked out the door Naruto was surprised to say the least at the fact that not only was Sasuke talking to him civilly but also was saying that it he, the great Uchiha, had a problem that only he could help with. To say the least Naruto was intrigued by the notion that an Uchiha would admit to having a problem and more so that an Uchiha would ask for help with said problem. So, while cursing his own curiosity, Naruto got up and made his way over to the training area that Sasuke and Sakura had been using for the day.

"Alright Uchiha what sort of problem could you have that your superior intellect and blah blah blah, couldn't handle."

"Well you see Naruto my problem is more of a personal one and it involves something that could lead to some very unpleasant times for me, times that I would prefer to avoid."

With that statement hanging in the air the first thing that came to Naruto's mind and came out his mouth without his meaning it too was as follows. "Please don't tell me that you're gay or anything like that."

For one moment Sasuke or as she was going to be referring to herself as from now on, Sukina sat there stunned. "No you moron I'm not gay or at least not in the way that you are thinking. Besides I'm bi and god damn it stop trying to distract me from telling you that I'm a girl." After her little tirade she realized that she had just blurted out her biggest secret and she had not even been able to determine if Naruto would be the one that she could trust most with this particular secret.

Naruto on the other hand was for the first time long time was stunned into absolutely silent. Sasuke…a girl…there was just no possible way that this could be happening none in the slightest. Naruto would have been able to sense it much like he had with Haku…wouldn't he? "What are you talking about Sasuke what kind of bull is this. What are you trying to achieve here with your lies."

With a sigh Sukina knew that there was no going back now so she decided to press forward. "This is no lie Naruto I really am a girl. I have all of the proof back at the Uchiha compound. It's all in my mother's journals that I found. Apparently at birth I was placed under a very powerful genjutsu and an advanced henge to make me and all other believe that I was a boy for my own protection." With that Sukina stopped the flow of chakra to the seal that was currently making her look like a boy and reverted to her female and actual form. "This is what I truly look like Naruto and you are the first person to see me as I really am. This is no joke and no trick this is the real me Naruto and I need your help. You see the seal that is making me look like a boy is failing and soon it won't be able to hide my appearance at all. If that were to happen you know what will happen to me. I'll be used as a breeder to bring back my clan. No love, no ninja life, no special treatment, nothing but a life spent on my back or with a child in my womb and some fat slob who only wants to be with me for money, fame, and power. I don't want that and right now you are my only hope of getting out of that life. You see they won't be able to order me to marry someone that I don't love if I am already engaged to someone."

"I'm to assume that person that you are referring to would be me. Other than the obvious why would I agree to this and how am I not to know that this isn't some elaborate way to get my knowledge and jutsu."

"Those are very legitimate questions and concerns and to be honest I have no way of confirming these things until we get back to Konoha all that you have are is my word. I know that this means little to you as I have never really given you any reason to believe my word, but I am asking for your trust in this I will give you anything, just please help me Naruto. You're my only hope."(haha Star Wars reference)

"I will have to think on this though I must say that you're very convincing with what you have told me. If I agree to this what would I get out of this because at the moment this deal, as it were, is very one sided in your favor.

"That is a fair question and for the most part it is very one sided in my favor, but think about this if you were to marry me then you would have the whole of the Uchiha library at your disposal. Also consider that we me not be able to use bloodline techniques, but that doesn't mean that we haven't copied hand signs and such meaning that we may have some of your plasma techniques in there. We just may have buried them under more useful things as we weren't able to use them. Also you would be given a wife in all of this one that would be eternally grateful for sparing her a fate that she sees as worse than death." Sukina tried saying this part more seductively, or at least as seductively as she was capable of considering that she had no experience in this field.

"I see and please stop trying to seduce me as it will not work at least not for the time being as you have no training in the art and no experience in backing it all up. Let me think about all of this. How much time do I have to think on this, or I suppose the better question is how much longer will that seal last."

"It should last until a couple of weeks after we return from our current mission. Why do you think that you could reinforce it or something?"

"No, no I couldn't seeing as I'm not entirely sure if I have any talent in fuinjutsu seeing as none of my teacher were all that good at it other than the basic sealing of items and such. Either way I must say that I'm intrigued by what you are saying and will give you an answer before we leave for home.

"That is all that I ask of you Naruto." And with that Sukina walked away while changing back into her male form.

"Well Itachi-sensei, what have you gotten me into this time and did you know about this when you put Mikoto-chan into the hospital and left Sasuke, or should I be calling her Sukina now, by herself. Either way you left me with a troublesome position. Ah well I'll just have to do as I have always done figure it out as it come to me." With that Naruto started to follow the same path as the last Uchiha back to the house and some hard decision making that would probably keep him up for most of the night.


End file.
